


Maybe Rain Isn't That Bad

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: A World Full Of Drarry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loves rain. Harry doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Rain Isn't That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: "Imagine Person A of your OTP loving the rain and Person B hating it. Then, on a rainy day, Person A drags Person B out into the rain and Person B actually has fun. Bonus Points if Person B still hates the rain, but the joy on Person A’s face is so cute, that they go along with it."  
> Prompt from: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/  
> OKAY SO I SAW MIRACULOUS LADYBUG'S UMBRELLA SCENE AND I WAS LIKE "I NEED TO WRITE ABOUT THE RAIN" and this is what I ended up with

Draco raises one hand, palm facing the sky as drops of rain fall.

“Draco, let's go inside.” Harry insists, tugging on his jacket.

“It's nice out here.” Draco breathes in, enjoying the distinct smell of the rain.

“It's cold.” Harry says, but his pleading is lost on deaf ears. Draco hands him his jacket and he puts it on, mumbling a thank you.

Draco then tugs Harry along, leading him to the middle of the square. “See? Doesn't everything look pretty?”

Harry looks around. The square is empty, save for them, but the shops are filled with light. It _is_ pretty. “I'm beginning to question your definition of pretty, Draco. You've been smiling nonstop these past few minutes.” He jokes, earning a wounded look from Draco.

“I just like the rain.” Draco says simply, and then he's smiling again.

Harry grins too and he looks like a maniac, he knows, but it doesn't matter. Draco is ecstatic and Harry's happy to see that blissful expression on his face (even though he isn't that fond of rain himself).

Maybe rain isn't that bad. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to come up with better titles  
> (and shorter ones too)!! xD


End file.
